


One of the Family Now

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, Schmoop, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by his loved ones, Dean announces his engagement. The thing is... no one knew he was dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Family Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlite_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/gifts).



> a/n: this was such a gorgeous prompt. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> _Something based off this prompt by oops-i-accidentally-destiel (http://oops-i-accidentally-destiel.tumblr.com/post/130916608850/im-really-tired-of-the-everyone-knew-before-they) : "AU fic where Dean announces after Christmas dinner back home surrounded by his family that he and Cas are engaged and everyone stops talking and stares until Sam breaks the silence with an awkward, “don’t you think you should try dating first? What if you and Cas don’t get along like that?” Dean gapes at each of his family members in turn because what. the. fuck???? “Cas and I have been dating for 5 years.” Jess thinks it’s the funniest thing that’s ever happened and she falls out of her chair laughing at everyone’s shocked faces because literally no one knew. FOR FIVE YEARS! “Jesus Christ we live together!” “We thought he was your roommate, sweetie…”_
> 
> big thank you to my beta, for the amazingly fast turn around!

The bags were almost packed, but Dean had to check just one more time. 

“Are you sure, Cas? I mean, we went to my place last Christmas, so I am totally, one hundred percent on board with going to yours. If you, y’know, really need to”

Dean’s painfully stoic expression told a different story. Carefully placing the last of the underwear in the suitcase (it had to go last, so it could slip between the other items, both a buffer and a way of ensuring that no space was wasted), Castiel zipped it up, and placed it on the floor before turning to his boyfriend. 

No - _fiancé_. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

If Dean’s confused expression was anything to go by, he’d said that bit out loud. Which wasn’t a great answer to Dean’s question. Right. Dean’s question. 

“No, Dean. I don’t want to go see my family. Not for a “family” occasion.” Dean snorted as Castiel made the finger quotes. He couldn’t help feeling a little proud of that – Dean laughed every time, and Castiel had noticed. And now used it to his advantage. “I’d rather spend the time with people who love you-“

“And you, Cas!”

“And I’ve already told Michael and Gabriel, so-“

“Hang on. _What_?” 

Ah. Castiel had not yet mentioned the conversation with his brothers… But surely that was a given?

“Cas! How could you! You told your family first!”

Apparently not a given. “Just my brothers, simply to explain why-“

“Fuck, now I’m the asshole who didn’t tell his family they got engaged.”

“Someone had to be first. And we’re going to tell them, Dean, tomor-“

“Why would you tell them? They were probably dicks about it.”

“Actually,” Castiel made his way to Dean, and took his fiancé’s stiff body in his arms, “I told them to explain _why_ I wouldn’t be coming for Christmas. They offer their congratulations by the way, and Gabriel wants to plan the wedding.”

“No!”

Kissing the side of Dean’s neck, Castiel nodded. “That’s what I told him.”

Heaving a sigh, Dean eventually relaxed, leaning back against Castiel. “Fuck. Now I’m in the wrong.”

“Yep.”

Dean scowled. “You’re an asshole.”

Smiling as beguilingly as he could, Castiel replied, “Yeah, but I’m _your_ asshole.”

Dean’s hands crept round, grasping Castiel’s before he pulled their hands out. The stones caught the light, and Castiel had to lean forward to catch Dean’s murmured response. 

“Yeah, you are.”

\--

“Do we have enough presents, Dean?”

“Sure we do, Cas.”

“I would appreciate it if you would actually look at the gifts before making your decision.”

With great effort Dean didn’t roll his eyes. Then, rolled them. It wasn’t like Cas could see. His face was covered with half of the presents.

“ _Dean_.”

Admitting defeat, Dean placed his burden on the ground before turning to face his boyfriend. Cas’s things were on the ground too, and Dean took in the narrowed eyes and hands on hips. Eyes drifting lower, Dean couldn’t help but admire the way the tight green cords followed Castiel’s legs, before clinging like their life depended on it to his ass – which Dean knew from experience was a _very_ pleasant handful. The red turtle neck completed the ensemble – totally festive, if Dean ignored the bee on the front which entreated the reader to _Bee good_. 

But Dean could forgive the bee. Especially with the way it highlighted those strong arms… 

Castiel’s annoyed huff drew his attention. 

“If you would like to look at the presents now?” The tone was icily polite.

Careful navigation was required. 

“Cas, my family love you. You’re one of the fucking family. I don’t understand what the problem is!”

Dean had never been good at that. 

“This is important, Dean. I need to make a good impression. You don’t understand how important this is. And maybe they’ll feel the same way as you… betrayed because I told my family first.”

Had Cas always been this much of a drama queen? 

“Cas. You’ve met my family. You like them, they like you. It’s Christmas fucking Eve, and nothing is open-“

Cas, of course, pounced on the weakness. “There’s a gas station not even ten miles back. I am sure there is Christmas cheer available there. Yes… perhaps I could augment this meagre offering with gifts of food gaudily wrapped.”

Shaking his head, Dean strode forward to grip Cas’s arms. Giving him a small shake, Dean smiled his most comforting, trustworthy smile.

“They’re gonna love the gifts, Cas. You don’t have to buy your way in! They already love you, we’re just making it official.” 

Before he could say more, the door was thrust open. Mary stared at the two for a moment, a crinkle between her brow, before her expression cleared, and she was pulling Dean in for a hug. 

“Pumpkin! You’re home! And you have so much luggage…”

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Dean gave his trademark smirk. “Talk to Cas about that one, Mom. I’m taking the bags up. Where’ve you put Cas?”

“He’s in your room-“

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. Sam and Jess had been dating for five years and still had separate rooms. 

“Really? Is that ok?”

“We’re a bit crowded…”

Dean quickly grabbed his bags. “Not complaining. Meet you up there, Cas?”

Dean disappeared leaving Castiel to face Mary Winchester.

“Thank you for having me stay, Mrs Winchester…”

With an eye roll (it was easy to see where Dean got it from) Mary pulled him in for a hug. 

“It’s _Mary_ , Castiel. You’re part of the family.”

His heart swelled to ten times its normal size. “Then you must call me-“

“Cas!” 

Dean’s younger brother interrupted, pulling Castiel in for a hug. He couldn’t help but beam. Dean had been right, although he would try to find a better way to word that, there had been nothing to worry about with the Winchesters. 

“Where should I take the…” Castiel gestured at the piles of gifts. 

“Wow! So many… some of these are for me, right Cas?” Sam’s eye assessed the pile, before Mary’s hand met the back of his head. 

“You head up, Cas. Sam and John will take these inside. Could you tell Dean lunch is in fifteen?”

Permission granted, Castiel was inside and up the stairs. He couldn’t remember where Dean’s room was, but luckily Dean was waiting at the door to his bedroom. 

“C’mon in! The sheets are cleaner than at our place.”

“Dean!” Castiel was scandalised. It was true, but you didn’t air your dirty laundry in front of in-laws. They needed to be safely married, probably for ten years, before they could do that. 

Snickering, Dean pulled Castiel into their room. The bags were disposed of quickly, before Dean fell to the bed, pulling Castiel with him, rolling until Castiel was caged beneath him. And with Dean’s strong arms wrapped around him, it didn’t take long before Castiel relaxed into the embrace. 

“Was that really so bad?”

“Perhaps not.” Castiel ran over his greetings from the Winchesters. Mary had called him _family_ , and Sam had called him _Cas_. Of course, there was still John. And Jess. And Bobby, and Ellen and Jo and-

“Oh god! They’re going to kill me! Dean you’re right! I should have told them first!” Pushing at Dean’s arms, Castiel panicked. “Let me up, Dean! I have to go back to that gas station – I’m sure I saw chocolates. And what about a keychain with Yoda on it? I think it was Yoda, it had big ears, but maybe it was a Chihuahua – Dean?”

Castiel stilled as Dean’s long, strong fingers were positioned threateningly at his ribs.

“Dean, you don’t understand-“

“I understand, Cas. You’re nervous. But my family already love you.”

It wasn’t enough. “Just one – no! Dean! Sto-o-op! Pu-pu-leeeeeeeease!”

As fingers dug evilly into his ribs, Cas writhed as much as he could, but not only were Dean’s fingers merciless, the forced laughter stole his breath, his strength, and his will to live. 

“Say we aren’t going shopping.”

“De-De-Dean, merrrrr-cy!”

Dean’s torture was interrupted by the door opening. Mary paused, surprise lighting her eyes as she took in the two. Then shrugging, she smiled her big smile. 

“Lunch is ready boys, and Bobby, Ellen and Jo are here.”

\--

Lunch with the Winchesters (and extended family) was a lively event. It hadn’t taken long before Jo and Jess had teased Castiel out of his shyness. He even accepted fourth helpings of pie - not that anyone looked askance at that. Bobby and Sam had fifths, while Mary had put a stop to eighths. Dean muttered, but Castiel thought his unhappy expression was more due to a belly ache than any real unhappiness at being denied pie. 

The way his face relaxed after he belched was proof positive. Even if his head now hurt from where Bobby tapped him. Castiel knew he wouldn’t relax until they’d made the announcement, but they’d both agreed that Christmas day would be bet-

“I didn’t know you were the jewellery sort, Dean?”

Castiel froze. Beside him he felt Dean freeze too, arms still in the air where he’d been stretching. Damn, why hadn’t Castiel seen? He’d been too busy looking at the enticing strip of belly revealed when Dean stretched. 

Desperate eyes sort his, and they reached an accord: the moment would be now. 

No one else appeared to notice: Jess and Jo cooed over the ring, admiring how well it matched Dean’s eyes (well of course it did! Castiel has spent hours scouring shops to find an emerald that perfectly matched Dean’s eyes); John and Bobby rolled their eyes and continued on their manly conversation, while Ellen and Mary expressed surprise at Dean’s choice. 

“I would have expected a tongue ring.” Ellen tilted her head and stared at Dean, who just laughed. 

“That’s more Cas’ style.”

“Dean!” Castiel hissed, as all eyes turned on him. Dean smirked and didn’t mention his lorum. And of course there was no way Castiel would dream of mentioning such things. Asshole. 

Castiel became the focus of good natured teasing from most of the group. John, though focused his attention on Dean. 

Clearing his throat, he dropped his voice. “Is there something you want to tell us, Dean?”

Grasping Castiel’s hand (a move his sharp eyed parents didn’t miss), Dean smiled. “As a matter of fact, Dad, there is. Cas and I are engaged. We’re getting married next June.”

Castiel opened his mouth to correct, but was stopped by the dead silence. Casting his eye around the table, everyone was staring at them, eyes wide mouths agape. It was chilling. 

It took all of Castiel’s willpower to not clutch Dean tighter. He did tremble minutely, the movement shifting their hands, letting their rings catch the light. As one, all eyes shifted to the rings.

Sam found his voice first.

“Ummm. Dean?”

Instead of answering, Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel knew his fiancé. He was as taken aback by the lack of response. Castiel was also confused. He knew the Winchesters were much better at appropriate reactions than his own family, but even his brothers had managed a “congratulations”.

“Don’t… Don’t you think you should, date or something? Marriage is a big step, and maybe…”

Sam trailed off, and Mary took over. “Maybe you won’t get along like that, sweetheart.”

“Like what?”

Dean’s voice was tight, but Mary smiled understandingly. How, Castiel wasn’t sure, because she obviously didn’t understand. 

“Like a romantic couple. It’s not quite the same as just being friends.”

Castiel blinked, and Dean spluttered. 

“Cas and I have been dating for five fucking years!”

“Don’t swear at the table, Dean.” Mary’s response was automatic, before she frowned. “What?”

Dean’s mouth was moving, but no words came out. The rest of table was frozen. Until Jess gave an inelegant snort, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. 

“Jess?” Sam stared at his girlfriend, confusion writ large across his face. 

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, only wordless wheezes and her laughter and breath fought for supremacy. 

“Five… years… You didn’t notice your brother had been dating for five years?” Jess dissolved into wordless laughter again. 

It was enough to open the barrage. Castiel couldn’t hear over the cacophony, until Dean’s growl settled them down. 

“We even live together.”

Mary shrugged, and looked around the table. “We just thought he was your roommate, pumpkin.”

“He came for Christmas last year!” Scowling, Dean thrust his chair back, finding his feet. “I need more pie.”

Spinning on his foot, he stalked towards the kitchen.

“You stop right there, Dean Winchester.”

Even Castiel sat up straighter. That was a _don’t mess with the mom voice_.

“What you _need_ to do is march your ass upstairs and move your stuff into Sam’s room.”

Dean turn back, affronted. “What?”

Sam pouted “Awww, Mom! That’s _my_ room!’”

“No, arguments! You know the rules here – if you’re not married you don’t get to share a room.”

“Bobby and Ellen aren’t married,” Sam started using his lawyer voice, but was quelled by his mother’s stare. 

“We are _engaged_ to be married, Mom! It’s practically the same thing!”

Dean was outraged, but Castiel just sat back and smiled, letting the arguments wash over him. Dean had been right: he was part of the family.


End file.
